How It Should Be
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Set just after an episode in season two... proper explanation at the end of the story. One-shot and fluffness


Sara Sidle had finally worked up the courage, and had the opportunity, to visit Grissom in his office and set things straight. She paused before entering his office, but steeled herself and breezed inside, sliding the door closed behind her.

'Grissom… do you want to go to dinner with me?' the words she'd practised in front of the mirror came out rushed, but clear. She licked her lips and waited for his answer, lacing and unlacing her fingers behind her back.

'I… no. Sara, I don't know what to do about… this.' He said quietly, pulling his glasses off and staring at them as he spun them in his hands.

'I do. And by the time you figure it out, it could be too late.' She turned to leave, her dark hair swinging in characteristic waves behind her.

'Sara! Wait!' He called quietly, his voice being drowned out by the sudden burst of conversation from outside his door. He cocked his head and heard Nick's Texan drawl over the top of it.

'Sara? Are you okay?' He heard the younger man say, resting a hand on her forearm. She turned and he saw tears, sparkling like diamonds in her eyes as she nodded abruptly.

'I'm fine, Nick. Really.' He heard her soft voice that had so often irritated him, but now he craved it, wanted to hear it all the time. Nick nodded, clearly unconvinced and turned so that he was facing directly into Grissom's office.

'Do you know what's up with her?' He asked, jerking a finger at Sara as she nearly sprinted from the building, hands hiding her face.

'No…' He felt so bad for lying. 'But I'll find out I promise.' He stood slowly and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as they threatened to fall. Nick nodded and peeled away, heading to the locker room. There was silence in the corridor and he snuck out quickly, skidding outside in time to see Sara's car pull out of the parking lot.

'Damn!' He swore loudly, earning a disapproving glare from an old lady walking down the street. 'Sorry.' She shuffled off and Grissom was left wondering how on earth he would find her, especially if she were to hit one of the many bars covering strip before, God forbid, driving home. No, he decided to try her house first and then hit the strip. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

-

Grissom caught his breath as he knocked on the door of Sara's home, the sound resonating in the quiet stillness of the night. There was a quiet click as the door opened, revealing Sara clad in a fluffy dressing gown with her wet hair sticking wetly to the exposed skin of her neck.

'Grissom.' She said bluntly, moving in front of the door so that she could see him properly.

'Sara… I wanted to talk to you.' Sara stared at him until he looked down at his feet, blushing slightly.

'Well I don't want to talk to you.' She shut the door in his face and slid down against it, wanting more than anything that he'd just go away. No such luck.

'Sara please! Just talk to me! I want to explain.'

'You don't need to.'

'But I know what to do now! Sara please!' Sara pulled herself up and slowly unlatched the door, opening it and staring into his face.

'Are you sure?'

'Sara…' his voice started to crack. She opened the door wider and allowed him entrance, clicking it shut the second he stepped inside.

'Speak. Now. You have two minutes.'

'Sara… I worked out what we have.' She flashed him an "I'm-not-impressed-try-something-else" glare. 'Really… you love me, I get it.'

'No you don't! You never did! I care about you more than I do myself. You mean everything, everything to me. But you never noticed until I had to make it obvious to you. Grissom. I love you.'

'Sara… I love you. Why do you think I bought you in from San Francisco and not anybody else?' Sara gulped.

'I love you Grissom…' She took his hand and he squeezed it softly.

**Yeah… urm… one shot fluff, on how I think the episode where Sara tells Grissom the first paragraph. Season two I think? R&R if you love me **

**A/N: I got my mom to read this before I posted it, and one of my friends at school (we're both fourteen) So I apologize for any grammatical errors and punctuation. Please enjoy :)  
**


End file.
